Story Sessions
by chashkieh
Summary: It's been 2 months since Yoh and Anna came back from their journey. And Hana wants to know more about his parents. Short drabbles of the Asakura family.
1. Yoh and Hana

_**Author's Note: Ooooh! Another story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. In my dreams, maybe. :)**_

* * *

><p>It's a typical day at the Asakura Residence. Two months have passed since Yoh and Anna returned home and for them, things couldn't get any better.<p>

"Hey Dad." The six year old boy sat next to his father.  
>"Yes Hana?"<br>"I was just wondering about you and mom.." His voice trailed off.  
>"Okay.. what do you want to know?" Yoh asked.<br>"Everything, I guess." Hana replied. He looks over to Yoh with one hand on his chin, waiting for him to start telling their story.  
>"Well, it was an arranged marriage..."<br>"That part I already know." interrupted Hana.  
>"Okay.." Yoh creased his forehead slightly, not because he doesn't remember - he just didn't know where to start. "First time we met, she told me to 'Go and die'."<br>"Wow." This wasn't really surprising for Hana but his reply wasn't sarcastic either.  
>"I know. But I loved her right then and there. Didn't know love at first sight truly exist until that moment."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It's not like she can't talk or anything." Yoh's frustration was pretty obvious. He and Matamune are taking a bath together after the nekomata saved him from an oni. "And I still don't know how she knew me!" He continued. "Who is she really?"<em>**

**_"I never thought you'd fall in love at first sight, Master Yoh."  
>"..That girl called Anna." He blushed profusely despite of himself.<em>**  
><strong><em>"That's not so bad. After all, she is your fiancee."<em>**  
><strong><em>"Would you stop talking rubbish Matamune?" Yoh buries his face in the water.<em>**  
><strong><em>"Or is it just me? Does she hate the idea of marriage?" Matamune's curiosity kicked in.<em>**  
><strong><em>"But she wants me to go to hell.." Yoh hung his head in silence.<em>**

* * *

><p>"And then what happened? She couldn't have felt the same way about you." Hana scooted closer to his father, his eyes lighting like Christmas.<p>

"Maybe. I guess she was more concerned for my welfare because of her circumstances." Yoh explained.

"What circumstances?" Hana repeated.

"I'd love to tell you about it but it would be better if it came from your mother."  
>"Ugh. Alright. Anyway, tell me more!" He insisted.<br>"We parted ways for a while. I went to Funbari to attend middle school, laze around and stuff. She, on the other hand, trained under the auspices of your great grandmother who was also an itako. She went to Funbari after hearing about my encounter with your Uncle Ren that landed me to the hospital. I so hated being in pain but it's nothing compared to your mother's _special_ training."  
>"I have heard a few bits about that.."<br>"It's so special that you don't even want to speak of it in any way. _Ever_." Yoh warned.  
>"Isn't that a good thing?" Hana asked with more curiosity.<br>"You'll know soon enough. Your mother is most probably spending her time planning your daily exercises.." Hana swore he saw his father cringe a little.  
>"But I hate that! She can't make me."<br>"Oh, I bet she can. She's _very_ persuasive."  
>"Tamao-mom is scary. I don't think Mommy can top that."<br>"That's where you're wrong kiddo. Where do you think your Tamao-mom got her feistyness?"  
>"No way!" Hana didn't want to believe him.<br>"Yes way!" Yoh fought back with a grin.  
>"Hehehe. But I'm her son. I'm sure she'd be more lenient, right?"<p>

Yoh just smiled at him, almost like saying _"I'm not so sure about that_"

"Right?" Hana sounded a bit desperate, thinking that his Mommy would spare him. Yoh shrugged.  
>"Why don't you go talk to her and check?"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Additional Note: Chapter 1 is done. My fingers are hurting due to 'excessive' typing of fics and what not. I'm just into Shaman King writing mode as of late so why not indulge and create as many as I can within a month or so. <strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**xoxo  
>~ash<strong>_


	2. Anna and Hana I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p>"Why don't you go talk to her and check?" Yoh told his son.<p>

Hana frowns at his father's reply before they got distracted by someone else's voice.

"Check what?"

Yoh and Hana's head turned to where they heard the sound and found her standing behind them, arms crossed. It took them five seconds to process what was happening, long enough for Anna to make another comment.

"I believe I just asked a question."  
>"I was just telling him something about you, Anna." Yoh grins at her and stands up to give her a peck on the cheek.<br>"Uh huh. And what exactly are you telling him?"  
>"I should let you guys talk.." Yoh suggested.<br>"Ah, Dad...? I don't think that's a good idea.."  
>"I think it's a great idea. Go ahead Yoh. And buy a cake as well." Anna cuts in.<br>"K."

_I'm going to kill my Dad. Does he even know that I could not stand being with Mommy for even just a minute because it feels so awkward? Of course he doesn't know that! What am I going to do?_

"Hana," she said in a serious tone. "I am aware that you're not comfortable talking to me."  
>"I..."<br>"But that's okay. I understand. I'll be right here whenever you're ready."

Anna sat down and started to read the book she was carrying on her left hand, patiently waiting for her son to come around.

"Um..." Hana began to play with his fingers, unsure if he could converse normally with his mom.

_It shouldn't be too hard_. He said to himself.

He glanced over his shoulder to see her face, up close and personal. He's amazed at how beautiful her eyes looked and he stared at it for a few good seconds until Anna spoke.

"Hana?"  
>"Uh yeah. Um...ano...I just wanted to ask..."<br>"Go on." Anna closes her book and sets it aside.  
>"You see, Dad was saying something about your special training.. and I wanted to know if..." His voice trailed off.<br>"Of course you need to undergo special training." She answered him right away.  
>"Is it going to hurt?"<p>

Anna scoffed at his question.

_I will give Yoh a proper beating after this. _She stated._  
><em>

"It won't hurt as much once you get used to it. Your father would have never been able to stand up against Hao if it wasn't for my special training."  
>"Really? So..."<br>"Yes, you can be as strong as Yoh - you may even surpass him. Won't that be nice?"  
>"I guess. But I hate training!" He complained.<br>"You have to live up to the Asakura name, Hana. No one in this family is lame - not if I can help it."

He could only simper at the thought.

"Um..." He's still a little hesitant but his curiosity got the better of him. "Dad also said that you had issues before... when you told him to die?"

Anna sighed. If anything, she wouldn't really want to relive that dark past. Then again, they're all just memories now and she's way over it.

"I did tell him to go and die." She admitted.  
>"Why?"<br>"I had a lot of insecurities back then - it's hard to explain and it's not something you'd understand at your current age. I guess the only thing I could tell you is that I used to hate humans, in general. Your father helped me settle that."  
>"How?"<br>"He stuck to me like glue. His 'everything-will-turn-out-alright' attitude tends to affect people in a way that he always ends up convincing them that it's just gonna work out no matter what."  
>"It's silly."<br>"I know. But that's who he is - idiotic, carefree, kind, selfless and lazy bum."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I got a little serious on this chapter... I just finished reading Shaman King Zero and it was really, really good! Although it had really nothing to do with what this fic is all about. Hahaha. I guess, whenever I read SK manga, it kinda gives me inspiration to write and all that. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this one.**_

_**xoxox  
>~ash<strong>_


	3. Anna and Hana II

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p>"Lazy bum..."<p>

_Well, I'm certainly my father's son._

"I spoke to Tamao earlier and I've heard a great deal about you Hana"  
>"W-what'd she tell you?"<br>"Let's see... you refuse to go to school.."  
>"I go to school everyday! I swear!"<p>

But he was guilty beyond reasonable doubt.

"Are you saying Tamao is lying about this?"  
>"Ah-yes-no!"<br>"Uh huh." Anna raised her brows.  
>"I'm in trouble now, am I?"<br>"Depends on the reason you're going to give me."

Hana sighs and clasps his hands.

"Alright. I'm being bullied in class."  
>"I don't think so."<br>"Why would you say that? You weren't even..." Hana stopped himself.

Deep down, he knew it wasn't easy for his mom to leave him with Tamao and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I wasn't there, I know. But you're **_my_** son." Anna said proudly.  
>"Which means..."<br>"Which means that you get to bully them, not the other way around. So, to sum it all up, you're lying."  
>"N-no!" He insisted.<p>

Nevertheless, Anna was no fool.

"I think it's more like, they're scared of you. Am I right?"  
>"..."<p>

"I'll take that as a _'Yes'_. Your Dad had a hard time coping in school too, if it makes you feel any better."  
>"What about you?"<br>"Of course. Though, like I said, I don't care about them at all. They can talk about me all they want and it wouldn't affect me a single bit." Anna explained.  
>"Why?"<br>"I'm not one for pretenses Hana." She said firmly.

Hana seem to have understood what his mother meant.

"Can I say _'Busted'_ just this once?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Busted! Geez!" He stood up and stomped his feet.  
>"Shall we discuss the next issue?"<br>"Wait - there's more?" Hana's jaw dropped.  
>"Tons."<p>

Hana shivered.

_Oh crap. Time to go!_

"Uhh, Mom, I just remembered... I need to finish my homework for tomorrow's class."  
>"<em>Really<em>." She said in a very sarcastic tone. "Do you know what today is Hana?"  
>"Uhhh..."<p>

_I'm dead._

"Saturday. Also, I've checked your schedule and your notes.. I don't remember seeing something about a homework."  
>"I forgot to write them down." Another excuse.<p>

What's surprising is that Anna hasn't snapped...yet.

"Are you sure you want to keep this up, Hana?" Anna smirked. "How about we make this more exciting?"  
>"M-more exciting?" Hana answered nervously. He knew he had dug his own grave the minute he lied about the homework.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I can only write up until here... still a little sleepy and all that. I don't know how many chapters this would take but just watch out for more I guess :)<strong>_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Oh and again, please let me know your thoughts on this one.**_

_**xoxox **_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	4. Anna and Hana III

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p><em>What the hell does she mean about making it more exciting? It doesn't sound good at all.<em>

"What do you mean?"  
>"For every truth you claim that turns out to be a lie, is a consequence. Seems to me, you're a fan of making excuses - which is just normal I guess for a kid - then again, I think I have to straighten you out."<p>

_Whaaat?_ Hana gasped.

"Shall we?"  
>"But..."<br>"You refuse to do chores..." Anna continued.  
>"Yes! I hate doing chores. There, I just told you the truth. There shouldn't be any consequence for that right?" Hana insisted.<br>"Fair enough."  
>"Aren't you going to write it down or something? In case you forget?"<br>"I'm making a mental note." She pointed at her temples. "You refuse to undergo training.."  
>"I hate training.."<br>"I heard you the first time. However, your behavior towards it should be corrected. You should know how important it is that you know how to protect yourself at all times."  
>"I do! I know how to form an oversoul!" Hana boasted.<br>"Let's see it." Anna provoked.  
>"Okay!"<p>

Hana calls forth the leaf sprites to form an oversoul.

"See that!" He grins at his mother who doesn't seem impressed at all.  
>"Hmm," She murmured. "It's not going to be enough if you're up against an experienced shaman."<br>"It's more than enough to fight off evil spirits." He countered.  
>"Not quite." Anna prodded.<p>

Hana didn't notice her mother chant something inaudibly. Suddenly, a spirit appears in front of him, much to his surprise. On instinct, he commanded the leaf sprites to attack the malevolent spirit to no avail. As much as he hates to admit it, he got scared but had the decency not to come running to Anna for help.

"I thought so." Anna expected as much. "Those kinds of spirit will attack you when they get the chance.. you can't give them that chance, Hana. Do you understand?"  
>"Yes-now would you please vanquish it or something?"<p>

"You can stop now." She told the spirit.

Again, leaving Hana perplexed, the spirit turns to a handsome guy - probably in his thirties and waves at Anna.

"Glad to be of service Miss Anna."  
>"Thanks."<p>

"Whaaat? You set me up?" Hana said angrily.  
>"More or less."<br>"Why would you do that?"  
>"Tamao may be a little soft when it comes to keeping you in line, but not me. I need you to be strong and safe. We can't always be there to protect you."<br>"Right." He's pissed but he understands.

_Although, she shouldn't have gone as far as summoning a spirit._

"You're upset," she said softly "just know that I'm not doing this to make fun of you or anything. I can't stress enough how important you are to me."

Hana crossed his arms and turns his back on his Mom. Of course he's entitled to be mad.

"Your great-grandfather Yohmei always had his leaf sprites go after Yoh during his shaman training. You have no idea how badly beaten up Yoh was when he was just about your age. I remember him saying that you can't force someone into liking Shaman training..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaman Training is training of the heart. It's pointless to force it on those who have no motivation. The most important thing (for Yoh) right now is awareness. Nothing will change if people force things on him unless he wants it and pushes himself forward.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So it's not like I'm forcing this on you. It's just who you are."<p>

Hana remained silent until he felt her hands ruffling his hair.

"I guess I owe you an apology," She goes in front of him, cups his cheek and kisses him on the forehead. "I'm sorry."

Hana's eyes widened and was left flustered at her gesture. He clearly wasn't expecting something like that from her. He never had this kind of conversation with Anna ever since they came back and he was relieved that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Anna had been patient with him for the past two months that she always seem to let him have his way on everything - maybe, so he could warm up to her being there. He would not admit it openly but he loves his parents very much. His mother even more so.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Another chapter done! Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think of this one. More chapters to be written when inspiration comes to me again.<strong>_

_**xoxo **_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	5. Anna and Hana IV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p>Anna ruffles his hair once more before retreating back to her seat.<p>

"Now that I have your full attention," she started.  
>"Not again Mom. Can we like, stop for today and talk about something else aside from my mishaps and what-not?" He whined.<br>"Hmm, I guess." Anna sighs. "What do you have in mind?"  
>"You do love Dad, right?"<p>

Anna eyes him incredulously.

"Of course." She reassured. "What makes you think otherwise? Or is that what you even think?"  
>"Not really, no. I felt like I had to ask." He smiled at her. "What I really wanted to know is how you guys were when you were little." He continued. "I would love to hear about you and Dad - your love story!" He exclaimed.<br>"Why the sudden interest?"  
>"No particular reason. I simply need to know, rather, I <em>want<em> to know. _Puh-leeaasse?_"

Hana begged like a puppy dog and even Anna, the ice queen, couldn't resist his beady eyes.

"It's not gonna do us any harm anyway." She said.  
>"Weee!" He exclaimed. "Okay, okay. What happened after you threatened to kill Dad?"<p>

Hana snuggled against his Mom while waiting for her reply. Anna didn't protest with his move and simply went along with it.

"He got attacked by an oni."  
>"An oni! Where'd it come from? And why did it attack him?"<br>"I made it subconsciously...remember what I told you about my insecurities?"  
>"Aahhh. I'm sure you didn't mean to..."<br>"Yeah. Good thing your Dad had that cat to protect him."  
>"Lucky! And then...?"<br>"I went home, dropped off the goods I bought and earned a frustrated scream from Yoh."  
>"He screamed at you?"<br>"Not exactly..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The main entrance creaked as she opened the wooden doors.<strong>_

_**She steps out of her okobo rather noisily as Kino-sensei informs Yoh that his wife has arrived.**_

_**"M-my wife...? Here?" He seems so terrified of her even though he wasn't sure she was the same girl who told him to commit suicide.**_

_**She opens the door to the room, just enough for her hand to fit in and simply dropped the bag.**_

_**"Here are the things I bought..."**_

_**The bag thudded against the wooden floor as the door closed. She was gone in an instant.**_

_**"Whaaaat?" Yoh snivelled "What kind of greeting was that?" He exclaimed.**_  
><em><strong>"I don't think she even greeted you Master Yoh" added Matamune. This only made Yoh more frustrated.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"She didn't even greet me! I knew it, she's the same girl... now I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.." He stomped angrily. <strong>_

_**He was about to confront Anna when Kino stopped him.**_

_**"It's no use. Shouting at her won't mean a thing."**_  
><em><strong>"What? You know, I went through a lot of trouble coming here and the first thing she tells me is 'Die'. How can I let her off like that? She was handpicked by you - you couldn't teach her some manners?" <strong>_  
><em><strong>"Idiot." Kino seemed to have knocked some sense to her grandson and may have caused him to calm down a bit. "To Anna - words don't mean anything."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wow, I couldn't imagine Dad freaking out like he did."<br>"You would have done the same thing if you were in his position. I really don't want to have to do anything with him but his extreme persistence or patience or curiosity or..." _love_ "whatever it may be at that time - won me over. Next thing I knew, we were watching TV together..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I just want to watch Awayaringo" She didn't really have to explain anything - she simply felt she had to.<em>**

**_"Me too." Yoh replied "I'm only here to watch Bob"_**

* * *

><p>"I love Bob!" Hana commented.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Don't you think Awayaringo looks a little scary?"<br>"That's only a facade." Anna voiced out "The reason why she dresses up like that and makes those actions, is to hide her weakness inside her inner self. This poem- is actually a very, very beautiful song."**_

_**"Just..." Yoh paused "like you? Is that so?" A grin formed on his face as he saw Anna jerked her head in utter surprise. "I'm finally beginning to understand. Many things have happened since I came here...other people's inner hearts, you actually understand them right?"**_

_**She was tremendously annoyed and relieved at the same time at Yoh's intuitive assumption.**_

_**"You're right. You found me out... you should be scared now. Only bad things will happen to you if you stay here. You should quickly..."**_

_**Anna sounded so desperate but the certainty reflected on his words when he told her "I'm not going anywhere."**_

* * *

><p>"Sweet! So...?"<br>"I was not sure how to react so I slapped him and ran out of the room."  
>"Ugh. You were kinda hopeless..."<p>

_Not going to argue with that... _Anna thought to herself_._

"Then..? Tell me more.." Hana yawns on his last statement.  
>"He asked me out on a whim."<br>"Really..."

Anna stroked his hair lightly until he decided to retire to slumber land.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: "okobo", also called "pokkuri" and "koppori", that have a small bell inside a cavity in the thick "sole", is a Japanese sandal for young girls. (-got this from wikipedia of course). <strong>_

_**Ugh, I'm extremely tired today (work-related stuff)... hope this chapter is still good. Thanks again for the reviews. I'll write another one soon.**_

_**xoxo **_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	6. Good Night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p>Anna rested his head on her shoulder. Hana stirs a little but later wraps his arms around her neck as if on reflex.<p>

_He must've used half of his furyoku dealing with the ghost I've summoned..._

She strains a little but nonetheless stood up using one hand while the other supported Hana's weight.

_He's heavier than I expected._

She was about to make her way back to the inn when Yoh came back with the cake.

"Cake's here!"  
>"Ssshh!" Anna hushed him in a very low and modulated voice along with her<em> 'I'll-kill-you'<em> glare.  
>"When did he fall asleep?"<p>

Yoh gently stroke Hana's back.

"A few minutes ago." She answered. "What took you?"  
>"Went by foot..."<br>"Took your sweet time..."  
>"Uhh, yeah...That, and I couldn't decide on the cake's flavor."<p>

Anna glowers at Yoh for the second time.

"At least you got something out of it.." Yoh reasoned.

He puts his arms lightly around her shoulders as he ushered her to go back to the inn together.

"Would you like me to carry him for you?"  
>"No." was her simple and honest reply.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll take him."<br>"I'm not tired." She retorted.  
>"But..."<p>

Anna still insisted on taking Hana upstairs to tuck him in eventhough she looked exhausted from the long walk.

* * *

><p>When she finally reached the room, she gently puts her son down to his bed and pulled the covers up to his little shoulders.<p>

_Good night_. She murmured.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Yoh asked when Anna enters their room, kneading the back of her neck. She didn't respond to his question but sat on the bed instead.<p>

Yoh climbs the bed and gingerly squeezes her shoulders to help her relax a bit. Anna seems satisfied with his gesture yet she made it clear that he's not off the hook.

"I know."

He smiled grimly upon hearing her remark but decided to shrug it off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, this one's rather short. The upcoming chapters should be longer - or at least I'll try to make 'em longer. Please review!<strong>_

_**xoxo **_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	7. Good Morning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p>Anna slept on her left side, one arm slightly bent on the edge of the pillow. Her other arm rested just above her stomach, her fingers intertwined with Yoh's. His closeness had always given her a sense of security and serenity.<p>

* * *

><p>Hana stared at her intently, somehow finding it so amusing to watch her asleep. Carefully, he moves his face nearer to have a better look.<p>

"Hana...what are you doing?" Anna said groggily, opening one of her eyes slightly.  
>"How'd you know it was me?" He whispered.<br>"I can see you..." Anna said sardonically "And you're the only one brave enough to be _this_ close... aside from your idiotic father, that is."

Yoh stirs a bit and flips to his other side, seemingly more concerned of getting more sleep.

"I woke you up didn't I?"  
>"I was just about to wake up anyway." She countered.<br>"Sorry."

Anna shakes her head before removing the covers and standing up from bed. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

She took her yukata and ushers Hana to go with her downstairs.

"Let me get you breakfast." she continued.

Hana complies with his mother's request.

* * *

><p>"You are surprisingly early today," she commented.<p>

Hana had always been the last person to wake up.

"I slept very early last night so..."

Anna takes out 2 eggs from the fridge along with the box of ready-made pancake mix from the kitchen counter.

"Was supposed to prepare a homemade pancake but we ran out of flour." She said as she mixed the two ingredients in a bowl. "For now, this will have to do."  
>"Doesn't matter as long as you're the one preparing it." He said cheerfully.<p>

Deeming it as a compliment, she rewards him with a thoughtful smile.

* * *

><p>The table was set when Yoh came downstairs.<p>

"Good morning little one." He greeted his son with a light pinch to the face.  
>"Ouch. Morning to you too, Dad." Hana rubs his cheek out of annoyance.<br>"Morning Anna." Yoh grins and brushes his lips lightly to Anna.

Anna just gave him a curt nod.

"Oooh pancakes!" He cried out. "I love pancakes."

He pulls out the chair for Anna and lets her sit first.

"Doyouguyshaveanyplansfortoday?" Hana mumbled.  
>"Hana, you know better than to talk with your mouth full." scolded Anna.<p>

Hana swallows and drinks his hot chocolate before asking again.

"I said, do you guys have any plans for today?"  
>"I'm not sure..." Yoh answered.<br>"Training. A lot of it." Anna said nonchalantly.  
>"Ughhh...but it's Sunday Mom." He grizzled.<br>"Is there something that you wanted to do?" Anna prodded.  
>"Yeah... can we go to China to see Uncle Ren and Men?"<br>"It's going to take us four hours by plane." mentioned Anna.  
>"That far?" Hana shouted.<p>

"What about Hokkaido?" Yoh suggested. "It's a little bit closer don't you think?"  
>"Meet up with Uncle Horohoro? But he's a dummy.."<br>"Hana..." Yoh complained.  
>"He's right, you know. That ainu is a lot of things but being sensible is not one of them."<p>

It's pretty obvious - Anna is simply irritated with Horo.

"Perhaps, Uncle Manta?"  
>"No, Manta is quite busy with their family business..." Yoh replied.<p>

"Then, how about we pay a visit to Grandma Keiko in Izumo?"

_I kinda miss Grandma..._

"What do you think Anna?"  
>"Sounds good."<br>"Yosh!"

Hana jumped out of his seat and raised both of his hands in the air like he won a tournament of some sort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I don't know what other term to use instead of a 'homemade' pancake. Coz, even if you used a ready-made pancake mix or something and cookedprepared it at home, you can still say that it's homemade right? Hahaha. Anyway, this one's a bit longer than the previous chapter. Unfortunately, I ran out of 'brilliant' ideas.**_

**_Thanks for the reviews... very happy to know that you like this story._**

_**I'll write the next chapter when something comes to mind. As usual, please review!**_

_**xoxo**_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	8. Possessed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King**_

* * *

><p>"Wow! I feel like I can touch the skies from here!" Hana proclaimed.<p>

If he could plaster his face on the window, he would. He had never been on a plane before and his excitement was way over the top.

"Could you sit down properly please?" Anna requested.  
>"But I want to see!"<br>"You can still see it even when you're seated." She replied.  
>"Ugh." Hana huffed as he sat down.<p>

_Buzzkill._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"It's been forever!"<p>

Hana runs on the vicinity of the Asakura residence in Izumo. It hasn't changed a bit for as long as he could remember and he always enjoyed sauntering within its bounds.

Keiko was ecstatic upon seeing Hana again and the boy felt likewise. But she was more delighted on setting her eyes upon her son, whom she hasn't seen for a long time. And Anna of course. Keiko had always been fond of her daughter in law.

* * *

><p>He runs after Hana and gets both of them out of harm's way.<p>

Yoh landed on his back, while maintaining his protective hold on Hana.

"You okay?"  
>"Dad?" He sounded confused. "Dad! You're bleeding."<br>"Ah, hehehe, sorry."

He releases Hana from his hold and examined him from head to toe. He had to make sure Hana is unscathed. Or else.

_Or else, Anna would take me to hell and back._

He clearly remembers what she said before he took out Hana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"One hair out of place, you and me, issues." She warned.<em>**

* * *

><p>"I'm not hurt Dad... but you are.."<p>

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

Yoh stood abruptly and felt the pain on his ribs. He looks away to hide his wince.

"We have to make a pit stop at the hospital."

_Ah, this sucks. Two broken ribs._

* * *

><p>Yoh put Hana to bed and went straight to their room.<p>

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Anna who is currently reading a magazine in a brightly lit room.  
>"Hehehehe." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head "Yeah, we did. Just got into a little accident."<p>

Anna drops the magazine and turns her gaze to her husband.

"Hana?" she said worriedly.  
>"He's alright."<p>

She climbs out of bed and walks slowly towards him.

"You...?"  
>"Would you believe it? Two broken ribs and a few gashes on my forearms..."<p>

He lifted up his shirt a bit to show the bandage over his lower abdomen.

Anna wraps her arms around him and buries her face on his chest. No words were needed for Yoh to understand what she wanted to say.

"Don't worry." he kissed the top of her head. "The injury wasn't severe. We've got bigger problems though..."

Anna steps away from him just enough to see his distressed state.

"Tell me."  
>"I think Hana was possessed. There's no way he'd cross the street blindly."<br>"Hana can't possibly be possessed." She replied "The possessor has to get his consent before it could take over his body."  
>"Unless he trusted this spirit... but he said he doesn't remember..." Yoh's voice trailed off.<p>

Anna breathes a sigh.

"I'll check up on him."

* * *

><p>As soon as Yoh stepped out of the room, Hana gets out of bed and stands near his closet.<p>

"I can't believe you did that." He hissed.  
>"I just wanted to play..."<br>"...you almost got me killed!"  
>"I just wanted to play..."<br>"and my Dad got hurt because of you."  
>"I just wanted to play..."<br>"I get it!" He stomped angrily.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"You should be sorry." scolded Hana.  
>"I'm sorry." He repeated.<br>"Yes, I get it.." Hana complained.

"I'll help you go to the afterlife."

Hana froze.

"M-mom?"

"Give me your name little one."  
>"Yuki Kazenagi."<p>

Anna held her beaded rosary and started to chant.

"I place one for my father. A second for my mother. A third for my brothers back home. Mirror, descend upon my body. If this voice is heard over in the other world, stand up. If the sound of these beads is heard, come out now!"

Hana was left slack jawed. This is his first time seeing Anna perform an invocation.

"Let's go home Yuki."  
>"Mom?"<br>"It's alright son."

The ghost lend out her hands for Yuki to reach. The boy was hesitant at first but he eventually took his Mom's hands and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Miss Anna. We are ready to go now."

Anna nods. She recited the prayer to send them to the hereafter.

"I am god, flawlessly born leader of men, savior of worlds. I am the law, flawlessly kept, powerful script, harshly enforced. I am a soul, flawlessly saved, nowhere to go, out of my place!"

The mother and son spirits were exorcised in a peaceful manner.

* * *

><p>"You've got some explaining to do Hana Asakura." Anna crossed her arms and looks down on her son.<p>

He is now cowering in fear for his dear life. Not only did he let the spirit take over his body but also caused his Dad some serious pain.

"I know you mean well," Anna continued "and you genuinely wanted to help. Even though that's the case, you have little knowledge of handling lost spirits. You may know how to do hyoi gattai or form an oversoul, but exorcism is something that you need to learn first."

Her voice was a mixture of anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry...is Dad okay?"

He's on the verge of crying now and he's trying really hard to suppress it.

_I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry._

"He's been through worst. When we get back to Funbari tomorrow, I want you to start your training."

Hana looks up, confused. Nevertheless, he replied with "Okay."

"Go straight home after school."  
>"Okay.."<br>"And you're grounded."  
>"Yes."<br>"Get back to bed."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a little too hard on Hana?" Yoh inquired.<br>"He could have been killed Yoh. If you missed by just one second..."

Yoh sighs. He knew her concern was valid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: From shamankingwikia - <span>The Prayer<span>: used by Anna to banish spirits to heaven or hell - Which realm they end up in is based entirely on who or what she is using the prayer on.  
><span>The invocation spell<span>: First three sentences were taken from the manga and the rest from the anime.**_

_**Once again, thanks for your reviews.**_

_**I'm sort of having a hard time trying to make the chapters longer and believe me, I'm really, really trying. I intend to keep all the chapters as light hearted as possible so no heavy drama or whatever. :D**_

_**I'll write another one when an idea comes to mind. :D I'd like to hear from you guys again. Thanks!**_

_**xoxo **_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	9. Touched

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p>The whole trip back to Tokyo was filled with deafening silence. Yoh would try to joke occasionally but neither his wife nor son paid him any attention.<p>

It's not that Hana is upset with his mom - he's more of upset with himself. He had been careless and he certainly deserved the punishment.

Anna is not angry at Hana, but she is undeniably frustrated with what he had done. Then again, he has inherited that side of Yoh - the extreme kindness which often gets him into trouble. Deep in thoughts, she was reminded of the incident with the spirit of a 600 year old thief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'll be your friend" He gives out his hand to Tokagero.<strong>_

_**"You're all talk," Tokagero chided.**_  
><em><strong>"Ah, is that so? Hmm, how about I lend my body to you?"<strong>_

_**Everyone - Anna, Manta, Amidamaru and Ryu's gang - could not believe what Yoh just said.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Anna shouted in annoyance.**_  
><em><strong>"Yoh-dono?" Questioned Amidamaru.<strong>_

_**"It's more than possible to kill you once I take over your body." Tokagero smirked.  
>"Hmm..." Yoh furrowed his brows once again. "So be it." He flashed his famous grin.<strong>_

_**"This is not right!" yelled Amidamaru as he blocks off Yoh. However, the samurai couldn't do a thing when Yoh sealed him on his ihai.**_

_**"Now, whenever you're ready Tokagero..."  
>"As you wish."<strong>_

_**Tokagero left Ryu's body and transferred to Yoh. The minute he was in control, he picks up the broken part of Harusame and points it at the mortal's throat.**_

_**For the very first time, Anna broke down in tears.**_

* * *

><p>Hana went straight to his room when they arrived at Funbari. Yoh felt it was time to intervene.<p>

"You okay little buddy?" He steps in the room and finds his son under the covers.

Upon hearing his Dad's voice, Hana removes the sheets and embraced him.

"I'm sorry."  
>"I know. It's alright." Yoh kneels down and messes up Hana's hair. "I hope you're not mad with your Mom. You may not have noticed the quiver in her voice when she was reprimanding you,"<p>

He held up the boy's chin and continued "What I'm saying is, she doesn't want you to get hurt. She wants you safe, and she'll do anything to keep you safe even if the situation doesn't permit her. And I'm just about the same." Yoh jiffed with his famed, goofy grin.

"Say Hana, how about you help me prepare something for your Mom? Ne?"

The 6 year old Asakura agreed to his father's suggestion.

* * *

><p>Anna caught a glimpse of her son and husband descending the stairs, hand-in-hand. Slightly, the corner of her mouth turns up as she glanced away, back to her daily program schedule.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's perfect." Yoh smiled triumphantly after tasting the special soup he prepared for dinner. "Hana, could you go get your Mom so that we can all eat together?"<br>"But she's mad at me..."  
>"I assure you, she's not. Just go get her. Okay?"<br>"Okay..."

* * *

><p>Hana slowly walks to the TV room. He slid the doors open and finds his mom sitting on the couch, somewhat busy watching.<p>

"Uh-ano..." His voice was probably too soft to reach her ears so, he gathered up his courage and sat down beside her.

Of course Anna wasn't oblivious about her son being there.

"Uh-ano... eto..."

Anna sighed. "Articulate as ever, Hana."

"Uh-..." He was not even trying to make eye contact but is continuously rubbing his hands together.

"Anymore of that friction and your hands will be on fire."

That seems to have helped him snap out from his nervousness.

_Why am I so out of it? What's so hard about saying 'Dinner's ready'?_

Hana hung his head down once again when he felt something warm on his hands. She gently squeezed his palms and said,

"Come on. Dinner's ready, right?"

Her flimsiest gesture made all the difference.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Ihai - Japanese term for mortuarymemorial tablet.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! This one is really, really short. Apologies. I'll try again on the next chapter.**_

_**xoxo **_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	10. Sprain

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p>Yoh puts down the handset as his lips form into a thin line. His brows furrowed when he met Anna's gaze.<p>

"T'was the school..." He said grimly.

She didn't wait for him to finish. Instead, she rose to get her coat and made her way to the snowy road. Yoh followed suit.

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for Hana Asakura." It was very discernable in her voice; she's anxious to find out what was wrong.<p>

The teacher turned to her and asked "How are you related to Hana?"

Anna's pissed. She found it vexing to think how Hana's teacher couldn't see the striking resemblance. The 21-year old had her fist clenched when she told Erin-sensei, in the most polite way she could muster, that she's his mom.

"Oh! Mrs. Asakura, it's nice to finally meet you." She cheerily said.  
>"Where is he?"<br>"He's at the clinic waiting for you guys to pick him up. Just turn right on the hallway."

She strides on the hallway without thanking the teacher. Yoh apologizes for his wife's behavior before coming after her in a jiff.

How Anna knew the educator, Yoh had no idea. Maybe he'll ask later...though it's not really important.

* * *

><p>She's greeted by the doctor when she opened the clinic's door.<p>

"You must be Hana's mom. My name's Dr. Wells" He said as he shook her hands.  
>"Is he okay?"<br>"Yes, he is. He sprained his ankle during their PE class."  
>"I would like to see him now, please."<br>"Certainly. Right this way."

Dr. Wells parted the curtains to reveal the bed where Hana is currently resting. Yoh immediately noticed Hana's bandaged foot.

"Doesn't he need a cast?"  
>"It's a Grade 1 sprain - very minor. Although, he may have difficulty walking for a few days. I would suggest the R.I.C.E. treatment."<p>

With this, the doctor earns an incredulous stare - scratch that - glare from Anna.

"Great!" Yoh exclaimed. "All we need to do is feed him more rice." He laughed his goofy laugh and failed to detect the incoming catastrophe: Anna's legendary left.

* * *

><p>Yoh is continuously rubbing his cheeks to try to alleviate the pain while the doctor is explaining R.I.C.E.<p>

"**R - Rest** the ankle by not walking it;** I - Ice** should be immediately applied because it keeps the swelling down. You can keep that for 20 minutes to 30 minutes, three or four times daily. **C - Combine** ice with wrapping to decrease swelling, pain and dysfunction. Compression dressings, bandages or ace-wraps immobilize and support the injured ankle and lastly, **E - Elevate** the ankle above his heart level for 48 hours."

* * *

><p>Back at home, in his room, Hana watched his Mom place three pillows under his swollen foot.<p>

"Does it hurt?" There was an obvious answer to it but she asked anyway.  
>"Nothing I can't handle, Mom." He replied rather cheerily.<br>"Oh?" Anna rebuked. She poked his foot just a little and he flinched.  
>"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" He grimaced. He was close to tears when Anna placed the ice bag on his foot.<br>"Next time," She started. "Just tell me exactly how you feel. I told you, I'm not one for pretenses."  
>"My bad," He pursed his lips. "I just didn't want you to worry and all.."<br>"But I am and will always worry about you."

Hana nods.

"For the meantime, can you please tell me what happened next? The last time we talked, you were at the 'first date' part." He smiled.  
>"Is it really that interesting?"<br>"Yep!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Oh my god.." Yoh was sweating profusely. He had no idea how to 'date' a girl. "This is the first time I'm going with a girl... I just acted on impulse and asked her out." He wasn't really saying anything out loud but that's because, for a minute or two, he forgot that she can read his mind.<strong>_

_**"You don't really need to talk or anything. I can hear everything you're thinking anyway." She said flatly.**_  
><em><strong>"Waaah! You're right!" He quivered.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Remember, one filthy thought and I'll kill you." <strong>_  
><em><strong>"Please don't!" He begged.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha. Dad's funny. So, what did you do? Did you slap him again? Wait, you can read minds?"<br>"One too many questions. No, I didn't slap him. Reading minds - another story."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You wanted to eat those takoyaki things, right? I want to try them too." She gave him a quaint smile.<strong>_

_**Yoh was elated upon hearing her suggestion and said, "Sure! Takoyaki's are so yummy! But, don't just take one. You can have half of them."**_  
><em><strong>"No, I don't want to get fat."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hahaha" Hana laughed hysterically. "Tell me more!"<br>"Tomorrow. For now, I want you to rest. Got it?"  
>"Aaaw. I don't want to go to sleep yet!" He complained.<br>"Tomorrow."

Hana had no choice but to comply. Anna's eyebrows were already arched and she means business.

* * *

><p>"Is he sleeping?" asked Yoh.<br>"Yes."  
>"Just out of curiosity, how'd you know his teacher's name?"<p>

Anna eyes him dangerously and said, "Is that a trick question?"

"N-no!" He held his palms up towards Anna.

She breathes an exasperated sigh. "Idiot. Her name was posted on the classroom door."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it took a while... was sick for a couple of days - mind's messed up and couldn't write. Flashback part was from Remix Track #9. Anyway, it's still short... *sighs*<strong>_

_**R.I.C.E taken from http:/ orthoinfo. aaos .org / topic.c fm?topic=a00150**_


	11. Yoh and Hana II

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King**_

* * *

><p>"Hana, I want you to meet someone." Yoh led his son to the backyard. "This is Amidamaru, my power spirit."<p>

Amidamaru had evolved into a higher being. Even so, he still wanted to remain earthbound with his Master.

"Hana-dono, we meet again. Of course I don't think you'd remember me..."  
>"Wow!" Hana appears to be in awe upon seeing the samurai. "A real samurai! Cool! Can I keep him?"<p>

Yoh chuckled. "He's not a pet, son. He's my friend."

"Well.. yeah...but still!"  
>"He'll be yours someday."<br>"I will be very honored to serve my Master's offspring." Amidamaru bowed down.

"But..." Yoh intervened.  
>"But...?"<br>"You have to train. Your physical strength must match with that of your power spirit, else, he won't be able to protect you in his form and in turn, you won't be able to protect yourself."  
>"Training..."<br>"Let me tell you something, Hana. When I found Amidamaru, I felt like I was the luckiest Shaman ever." He said this with so much pride. "I realized it the hard way, that merging with a strong spirit doesn't mean you'll become stronger... I mean, in a way, it would make you stronger. However, it does not entail that you can use your spirit's power to its fullest potential - hyoui gattai is tiring, you see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I want to become a shaman worthy of Amidamaru."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"You've changed so much Yoh.." Manta commented. <strong>_

_**It was five days ago when the shaman was confined in a hospital; the time when Anna showed up. **_

_**"Not a lot. It's just that, I don't want to part with Amidamaru. He's such a good spirit so many shamans would come after him." He slouched on his desk with a heavy sigh.**_  
><em><strong>"Is..that you talking or is Anna making you say it?" Manta smirked.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Don't say that.." Yoh lifts his head off the desk and shows his face to Manta with big fat tears streaming down his face. "It's really how I feel."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Right on the spot."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I don't want to remember those hellish days... If I tried to stand up to her, I'd get slapped and scratched..." His voice trailed off.<strong>_

_**When he got out of the hospital, the first thing that Anna made him do was to climb a pole. If he falls off of it, he'd land on a pile of crap - literally. The next day, she made him run like hell - of course he'd rather run than be axed to death.**_

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA. I can't believe she chased you with an axe!" Hana was in hysterics.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"She's crazy." He continued.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Wow, she's incredible." Manta was convinced.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"What?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"If she can change a slacker like you..."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I reckon she escaped from hell." Yoh crossed his arms.<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You're too soft. Today you'll do the light chair; all day."<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yoh and Manta were too preoccupied talking about how extreme Anna was, that they didn't hear what she just said.<strong>_

_**"She must be a demon"**_  
><em><strong>"Hahahah"<strong>_

_**"Ahem." The teacher silenced the class. "We got another transferee. This time, from Aomori. Please be nice to her. She's Anna Kyouyama"**_

_**Yoh and Manta shrieked inwardly.**_

_**"Nice to meet you." Her eyes squinted at Yoh's direction.  
><strong>_

**_"There's no escaping now. Poor Yoh._" **

**_Manta thought to himself_**

* * *

><p>"HAHAHHAHA." He's now rolling to his side repeatedly. "You guys were really funny. I wish I was there to see it."<br>"Well, you don't have to." Yoh winked at Hana, "Cause you're going to experience it."

Hana gasped. He was suddenly reminded of his promise to his Mom.

_Mom is really scary._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Yey! Another chapter. It's still short. *sighs* Please review!<strong>_

_**xoxo **_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	12. Training

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"How many more minutes?" Hana mouthed the words with clenched teeth. His training regimen has started and he's clearly having a hard time.<p>

"Ten more minutes - and you had asked me that five seconds ago." Anna flips a page of her magazine and briefly looks at Hana.  
>"How about now?" He inquired yet again.<br>"The jingling sound from this timer over here," She points to the gadget "will be your cue. One more whine from you and you'll get another ten. Okay?"

Gloom can be seen all over his face. His legs and knees were still throbbing from the long jog around town and his Mom just had to make him do the light chair. But then even before the ten kilometer run, he also had to do a hundred push-ups. At least he doesn't have to wear ankle straps - yet.

_T-iinggggg!_

The sound was bittersweet to his ears. It meant the end of the dreaded light chair exercise and the start of another.

* * *

><p>He purposely fell on his back, arms and legs outstretched after an exasperated sigh. He briefly closed his eyes.<p>

_Aah, training sucks._ He muttered to himself.

His eyes flung open almost on reflex when he felt a shadow looming over him.

"I bet you're starving." She bent down so that she could see him up close. "Hit the shower then go straight to the kitchen."  
>"O-okay."<p>

* * *

><p>Hana launched at the food as soon as Anna laid it on the table.<p>

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" He explained. He almost choked to death when he swallowed a barely-chewed potato.

"No one's gonna steal the food from you Hana." She said as she handed him a glass of water. "When you're done, you need to do your homework."  
>"But I'm sooo tired..." A dangerous glare changed his mind "Y-you're right. Homework, yes."<p>

* * *

><p>The boy's room was a mess. His notebooks and pencils were scattered all over the room and his dirty clothes littered the wooden floors. Nonetheless, Anna was pleased to see that her son had completed his task - from the training down to his homework. Though it was a disgusting sight to have found her son drooling on his math book, he had done a great job.<p>

She carefully removed the book, gathered all of his other stuff and placed it back to his bagpack. She then rearranged his position so that he's lying on his back and pulled the covers right up to his chest.

"Mom?" He said groggily. "Snuggle please?"

He didn't have to ask twice.

_Best. Feeling. Ever._ He smiled as he held onto her.

* * *

><p><em>Worse. Day. Ever.<em> He sighed.

His training is getting harder each day and he's feeling the strain on every part of his body.

He complains a lot but complaining only caused him extra on all his exercises.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I honestly had a hard time writing another chapter. :( It's frustrating when you really wanted to write something but nothing comes to mind. In any case, I hope you enjoy this one. Next chapter may take a while... a little busy lately. As usual, please review! :)<strong>_

_**xoxo**_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	13. Always

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**_

* * *

><p>Anna heard heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. She didn't have to guess who it was but he better have a good explanation for coming home late.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna tried to slap Yoh with her right hand but Yoh caught it, pinned her to the wall and gave her a passionate kiss. On a normal day, she would've resisted. But from the way he was behaving, there must be something bothering him so she let him have his way.<p>

He broke off the kiss and touched foreheads with Anna.

"You know you can tell me anything." she whispered.  
>"I know."<p>

He lets go of her hand and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." His voice drops, "here." He offered his cheek "Hit me as hard as you can. I won't mind. Promise."

Anna rubbed her wrist to relieve the pain from her husband's tight grip. Instead of slapping him, she caressed his face and said "I don't know what's going on...yet, but whatever it is, I'll be here. "

"I know."

She wrapped her arms around Yoh's neck then uttered the words "I love you, always."

It may sound like he's ungrateful but as of the moment, all he could muster were the words, "I know."

And she understands - simply because she's his wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Shortest one I've come up with but I kinda meant for it to happen this way. Hope you like it.<strong>_

_**xoxo  
>~ash<strong>_


	14. Anxiety

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Tamao, Ponchi, Konchi, Amidamaru, Mosuke, Ryu, Tokagero, Bason, Ren, Pailong, Silva, Horohoro, Kororo, Pirika, Faust, Eliza, Boz, Lyserg, Morphine, Chocolove, Mic, and everyone...to have received your care until this day, I truly thank you all. "<em>**

**_He had no choice but to drop out of the shaman tournament in order to save Ren. His desire to be the shaman king had less weight than his desire to have the Chinese shaman resurrected._**

**_With his eyes closed, he carefully unstrapped the oracle bell from his forearms and let it drop on the riverbank._**

**_"I'M SORRY...Anna."_**

**_Of all the important people on his list, Anna is the one person he would never want to disappoint. He's sure she'd understand why he had to do what he did - because for him, it felt like it was the right thing to do._**

**_'Everything will be alright' has always been his motto and it always appear to work - though at that moment, it seem to have failed him. Sighing in defeat, he walks away without looking back._**

**_It took him a while to think things over (considering the fact that thinking wasn't his best trait) before finally deciding on the next steps. As if on cue, Anna comes along and agrees with his decision. However, she doesn't let him off without hitting him with the legendary left._**

**_Her unusual way of showing affection is the sole proof that he has been forgiven. Setting aside the searing pain on his cheek, he's just plain happy to know that she'll be there for him no matter what._**

* * *

><p>Hana went on a fieldtrip that morning so the couple had the house on their own.<p>

Yoh went about on his daily chores as usual, but his pseudo grin everytime their gazes met, is starting to irritate Anna. However, she knew him so well that she'd rather wait for him to come around.

_He always does_ she thought.

On a typical day, she would have evoked the truth out of him by painful means...but all she could now is worry.

Sometimes (more often than not), she still couldn't help but wonder why he had to go through all the motions and be broody, than tell her straight away and get it over with.

* * *

><p>Silence is somewhat a bliss to her and she'd prefer that from Hana's random fits or the hysterical laughter from the frequent visit of a certain ainu. What she can't stand is the fact that Yoh is cooped up in his own head.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, after a few more hours of incessant musing, Yoh handed her a brown folder (his name was printed in front of it).<p>

Confused yet determined to find out what the ruckus was all about, she opens it.

"What's this?"

"I had my checkup yesterday and..."

"You have brain cancer." She said in a dead tone.  
>"Yeah..."<p>

She placed the folder on the center table.

"That's what's been bothering you?" A tinge of mockery in her voice. If anyone other than Yoh heard her, they'd probably be furious. It doesn't make sense to be angry at someone who is seriously sick.  
>"I just didn't know how to break it to you so..."<br>"Yoh," She sighed, somewhat relieved "Did the doctor gave that to you personally?" She pointed to the document.  
>"Err... I was kind of in a hurry yesterday.. I just snatched it from his table."<p>

Another exasperated sigh. Instead of words, she got a hold of the document once more and showed it to him.

"Yeah, Anna, I know... the results are.."

Yoh's eyes widened in shock.

"I..."

Anna's eyebrow twitched as she hummed "Hmm". _Translation: Yes, that's right you idiot._

Relief can be seen all over his face. "I really thought I was going to die. Hahahah" He laughed heartily.

_He's back._

She wanted to hit him more than anything - for making her anxious over nothing.

She also had to admit to herself that she got nervous, but the nervousness got washed away the minute she saw the name on the file. Name that wasn't her husband's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Flashback is from Chapter 156. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites... those stuff really help inspire me to write. I meant to write longer but with work going on and all that, I could just compose a few sentences. Is this chapter any good? Let me know.<strong>_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**xoxo **_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


	15. The Happily Ever After

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_

* * *

><p>"I feel so stupid." Yoh scratched his head.<br>"You _are_ stupid." chimed in Anna. She's still bitter about what happened yesterday - the thing with Yoh having cancer and all. "How could you not check the name on the file first before going all dreary?" Her voice was anything but calm.  
>"It was my name on the folder Anna. I assumed whatever's inside was mine as well. Does that make sense?"<br>"Sure it makes sense, Yoh. But does it make sense too, to wait for your doctor to actually check the data first instead of you just snatching it off like some thief? And did it ever cross your mind the slightest possibility of files getting mixed up?"

Yoh had no rebuttal for that. He should've definitely waited for the doctor.

"So," He started to change the subject, "What shall we do today? I mean Hana won't be back for a few more hours, I'm done with my chores, I'm happy I'm not sick, I'm alone with my beautiful wife.." He grinned widely, waiting for her response.  
>"I think you should continue with your training."<br>"Annaaaaa-"  
>"Not another word Yoh." She raised her index finger along with her brows. Yoh had no chance of winning - and he's not sure if he could find the same confidence he had when he kissed her the night before. "Oh and while you're at it, make sure to drop by the hospital and return those papers."<br>"Yes, Anna."

_Make no mistake - I love Yoh. But sometimes I just want to strangle him for the darnest things he does that makes me worry a lot. And by a lot means I could suffer from a nervous breakdown - though I'd never tell him that. I like the way he persuaded me to do his bidding - though it only happens when something is about to occur or had occurred. I kinda wish he'd do more of those... gah! What am I thinking? Geez._

Anna is blushing despite of herself. She wants Yoh's affection more than anything but the guy is too afraid - rather terrified of her to make another bold move. She couldn't forget what happened...

**_He claimed her lips once more after her reassurance that she'll be by his side no matter what. Anna made no objection. If this is his way of confiding to her- so be it. If it'll make his burden lighter, she's up for it. She'll do almost anything for him._**

* * *

><p>"I guess I deserve this punishment," Yoh muttered as he made his way to the hospital and got hold of his own file - a clean bill of health. His wife didn't have to tell him - it was evident in her eyes that she was very concerned. It's one of those things that Yoh finds flattering. He's used to Anna beating him to pulp or beating him senseless to show him how much he means to her. For other people, it's extreme, but for them, it's normal and as morbid as it sounds, he wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours of running around town would've been tiring for Yoh. Nevertheless, the years of training had paid off as he's barely exhausted and was just plain bored.<p>

"Ah, screw this. Even if she gets angry, I just have to take the hits since it's my fault anyway."

He decided to go back to the inn.

* * *

><p>"Anna? Hello?"<p>

He made his way to the TV room to check if she was there. He peeked and found her lying on the couch, sleeping soundly. Quietly, he closed the door and headed upstairs to give himself a nice shower.

After a few minutes, he went back to the TV room to transfer his wife to their room because the couch looked uncomfortable. (Well, he knows it is uncomfortable. He had his share of couch-napping when Anna does the shopping on rare occasions).

Before slipping his arms under her head, he stared at her for a few seconds with both hands under his chin.

_I'm so lucky._ He smiled at the thought. She may not be the girl of his dreams (more of the girl that caused him nightmares) but she's definitely meant only for him.

Carefully, he slipped his arms beneath her head and her thighs and carried her in a bridal fashion.

"Where are you taking me?" Anna spoke half-asleep.  
>"Upstairs. The bed is more comfortable."<br>"Hmm." She murmured.

Her arms went around his neck as she moved her head closer to his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry about the other day..."  
>"Sure.." She whispered.<p>

Yoh laid her down on the bed as gently as possible.

"What time is it?"  
>"Six. Sleep a little longer while I prepare dinner."<p>

Him brushing his lips to hers and saying_ "Love ya, Anna."_ before leaving the room, has left Anna smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~ash~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hello Mom!" Hana greeted after swallowing his food.<br>"Hey there sleepyhead. I was just about to get you." Yoh said as he led her to a chair.  
>"When did you get here?" She asked her son who was still busy chomping his meal.<br>"Hmm, I don't know. I don't know how to tell the time. I was here before dinner though."  
>"Ten minutes to seven PM" Yoh answered.<br>"How was it?" She inquired.  
>"It was good! I got to see different kinds of animals and sea creatures!"<p>

_I guess it's really amusing for hi_m. She thought

"What else?" She probed.  
>"Ugh, lots of stuff... but I'm so tired I just want to go to sleep after eating. I hope it's okay Mom."<br>"Sure, you do that."  
>"Oh and yeah! I've got souvenirs for both of you!"<p>

Hana ran upstairs to retrieve his present from his bag. "Here you go!" He handed his gift to his Mom first.

"A keychain. Thanks." Anna rewarded him with a very generous smile. "But why is it a ..."  
>"A snowflake? Well, it was snowing when you and Dad first met right? I'm a pretty good listener."<br>"I guess you are."

_How thoughtful of him._

"It's a cat. Nice." Yoh commented when Hana gave him his souvenir.  
>"I recall from the stories that you were really good friends with a cat..."<br>"Yeah. Well, thank you."  
>"Okay. Parents, I'm really tired... see you tomorrow?"<br>"Yep kiddo. Have a good night." Yoh said.  
>"Come here for a sec." Anna coaxed.<p>

She gave him a peck on the cheek and a warm hug. In that split second, he managed to tell her "You're the best mom one could ever have."

Anna was rendered speechless for a brief moment but gave Hana a slight nod.

"Love you both!" He exclaimed, midway in his steps towards his room.

* * *

><p>"We did good." Yoh said.<br>"Yeah."  
>"With that, is there any chance that we'll have another child?"<p>

The cricket's chirping tapered the already awkward moment. Anna's facial expression remained blank. Yoh gulps down his orange juice, bottom's up before saying another word.

"I-I'm just saying. Please don't get angry.. I mean, Hana should have someone else to play with in the near future and uh-"

Yoh was stunned when Anna swiftly made her way to him and pressed her lips to his.

"So this means, yes?" Anna was nibbling on his lower lip that he barely got the words out.  
>"You're an idiot." She answered.<p>

_Isn't it obvious?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"And that's my Mom and Dad's love story." Hana's teacher applauded together with the other children in class.<br>"That was wonderful Hana. "

* * *

><p>It's Anna's turn to pick up Hana at school. She always comes in ten to fifteen minutes early, to question the spirits lurking in the school grounds. She started doing this routine about two months ago, after coming back from their long journey.<p>

For the most part, she'd asked them how Hana's been doing in school. She did not threaten them or anything - in fact, she offered to pray for them the minute she found them so their souls could rest, but they wanted to stay earthbound. They insisted on waiting for a certain person to come. Anna, couldn't of course, summon someone who isn't dead yet so in exchange for letting them stay, they are to look after her kid when he's in school. Zenki and Kouki would attract attention if she had them guard him.

"Got any news for me?" She asked them casually.  
>"You'd be happy to know Miss Anna that your son didn't play truant today."<br>"Good. I know I've asked this for like the nth time now, but would you like me to help you find that person?"  
>"It will be helpful, yes. But we wanted him to come here on his own accord and not because someone told him."<br>"Is he aware of your passing?"  
>"Regardless if we were dead or alive, we're supposed to meet at this place after a couple of years. We still have until tomorrow afternoon."<br>"If he doesn't come..?"  
>"Then we'll move on Miss Anna. For not banishing us, we are very grateful."<br>"You have my thanks as well. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
>"Yes. Good day!"<p>

She knocks on the door of Hana's classroom and was acknowledged immediately by Erin Takeda, the sensei she nearly 'killed' when Hana sprained his ankle.

"Mrs. Asakura!"

This time she shook the hands of the educator.

"Where's Hana?"  
>"Oh, he just went to the restroom. By the way, your son just told the whole class about your love story."<br>"Really."  
>"It's amazing. But I guess he tweaked a few of those stories, yes?"<br>"Why would you say that?"  
>"For one, participating in a Shaman Fight? No idea what that is, but your son has a very creative imagination."<p>

Anna scoffed at this "Let me tell you something Miss Takeda, my son is telling the truth about shamans, ghosts and oni-s. They're real, but not as real for a normal person like yourself."

Miss Takeda's face looked terrified but she held her ground as Anna continued, "Don't worry though, I have no grudge or whatsoever against you. For what it's worth, I think you did a great job teaching these kids. As a reward, I have a message from your mother..."

Miss Takeda gasped yet made no objection. "She said,_ 'You have my permission to sell my ancestral home in Hokkaido, so you can take care of my grandson outside of the hospital.'_ "

"Mom?"  
>"Let's go Hana, we still have things to do." Anna held him by the hand and left Miss Takeda standing there, hand against her mouth.<br>"Did you make Erin-sensei cry?"  
>"I guess." She answered him coolly.<br>"Ugh, Mom! She's my favorite teacher!"

* * *

><p>The next day at school...<p>

"We're ready to go Miss Anna."  
>"He didn't come after all, did he?"<br>"He did!" They said cheerfully.  
>"Then..."<br>"We wanted to bid you goodbye."  
>"It's not really necessary..."<br>"He explained why he couldn't come. His son was in the hospital for the past month and he couldn't leave. His wife is a teacher here in this school and she's the only one providing for them." He paused for a bit then continued, "They recently got the funds to get a personal nurse to take care of their son at home so.."

Realization dawned on Anna. "Tell me, is his wife's name Erin?"  
>"Yes indeed."<p>

Anna smiled. "Good. Thanks for everything."  
>"No, it's thanks to you."<p>

They vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>The Asakuras went on with their daily lives.<p>

Hana still skips school once in a while but not without consequence.  
>Yoh is still (and will eternally be) doing chores around the house and on occasion, exorcise bad spirits.<br>Anna is still Anna - watching soap operas relentlessly, preparing impossible training regimen, bashing on people and things that has either annoyed her or just for the heck of it and carrying another offspring for the Asakura line.

Hana hopes that it would be a boy.  
>Anna hopes that it would be a girl.<br>Yoh doesn't have any preference.

In the end, they got both - fraternal twins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Yey! Done with this story. There, I was able to write something a bit longer and yes, it really took me a while. Thank you for the reviews and the favorites, those things are what kept me going. Thank you for all the support and hopefully, you'll read my next work (if I get the time to write again). And yeah, I wanted to give the twins a name but couldn't think of any. :)<strong>_

P.S. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. Thank you!

_**xoxo **_  
><em><strong>~ash<strong>_


End file.
